complicated love
by otaku.chica
Summary: rukia is about to get married to renji and ichigo is inlove with rukia. rukia and ichigo end up having a 1 night stand and thats where the true romance comes in. Who will rukia choose will it be ichigo or renji, stay tuned to find out! Fairy tail a secret organization that has a secret mission, stay tuned in if you wanna find out about the secret mission :D
1. Chapter 1

complicated love

by Anne Tran

I don't own bleach or any of its characters please do not sue me!

chapter 1 ichigo's feelings

Ichigo was in bed with his bride to be Orihime thinking and regretting the fact Renji confessed his feelings to Rukia before he did.  
Ichigo was about to propose after he told Rukia but Renji beat him right to it. Orihime was great and some what sexy but he longed her long orange hair to be short black hair and he longed for her big gigantic watermelon boobs to be small apple sized boobs, just like Rukia.  
He asked Orihime to do that once but she ended up crying and slapping him; in the end he had to apologize.  
After Renji asked Rukia on a date, Orihime ended up asking him out and to get rid of thoughts about Rukia he ended up dating her than a week later he proposed and decided to learn how to love her.  
Sex was great but the only part that sucked about it was that he had to see her face he'd sometimes asked her to turn around but sheignores it and askes,"what good will it do?" There was once a time where he felt like he loved her and that was when he didn't see Rukia or Renji, that was all great until an invitation showed up.

Urahara mailed gave it to him and said, "This is your last chance to make up Your mind, Is it Rukia or Orihime?"

The invitation was an invite for him to attend to Rukia's and Renji's wedding and he's the best man and It says Rukia and Renji both miss him.  
Ichigo wrote a note to Orihime saying that he wants to postpone the wedding and thanks for everything; saying it's him not her.  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked Urahara to use his senkimon.  
As he went through the senkimon into the soul socitey he saw Rukia under beautiful cherry blossoms.  
Rukia had a big smile on her face and gave him a bear hug.  
She said,"Ichigo it's been so long why did you avoid me aren't we friends?  
Ichigo said nothing and kissed her.  
At first she didn't know what to do, she wanted to push away but couldn't; she kissed back.  
The kiss was hard at first then it got softer.  
Ichigo carried her to the nearest bedroom while kissing her and while she clumsingly tries to take off his shirt.  
Orihime woked up and saw the note Ichigo left her.  
She cried hoping it wasn't real, hoping he loved her and not Rukia.  
Why do alot of men like her and the man she wants is the 1 she can't have.  
Orihime cried out of desperation knowing that this was cold reality.  
Ichigo enjoyed this hoping it was real that he was making out with Rukia not Orihime.  
Next morning :D Rukia woke up with Ichigo's shirt on realizing it was not a dream, that she's tainted but not by her fiance but by her best friend's fiance! Rukia slapped Ichigo so hard that he had a bruise when he woke up. Rukia cried and said,"I'm tainted, how am I suppose to get married; no one will want me and you have Orihime."  
Ichigo kissed her and said,"your wrong there is someone who will want you and that person is me and I broke it off with Orihime so I can have you and only you" Rukia was to stunned to say anything and she kissed back They went for another round.  
Orihime was so sad, Ishida came by wondering why was she crying?  
Out of anger and sadness Orihime kissed Ishida.  
He didn't know what to do, Orihime was with Ichigo but who cares he's a soul reaper but he's also his friend.  
Ishida pushed away saying,"You're getting married why would you cheat on your fiance?"  
Orihime gave him the note.  
Then Ishida kissed her and carried her to Ichigo's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

complicated love chapter 2

The secret organization and mission This is not copy write and I do not own fairy tail or bleach :D

Last time Ichigo broke it off with Orihime and showed his true feelings to Rukia while Ishida took advantage of Ichigo's feelings for Rukia.

Deep in the soul society there is a secret organization, an organization that specializes in the extermination of hollows.  
The name of that organization is fairy tail.

All souls had to wait on soul reapers to bring them to the soul society, if they're lucky enough they can go to the soul society and not fear of hollows but the unlucky ones either got turned into hollows or become the meal of 1. Fairy tail is an organization full of humans gifted like Orihime and Chad specialized to rescue souls the soul reapers have forgotton.  
Those souls are called ryoka kinda like illegal immirgrints.

Fairy tail has a hate for soul reapers because of their ignorance, they blamed the inccident of Aizen because of that.  
There are also other organizations like fairy tail and they have a competition on who has the most skillful members and who can resuce the most souls.

Nastu and Happy rescued 12 souls having a tie with Gray.  
None of them can beat S class wizard Erza who rescued 100.  
While Nastu and Gray are having their usal fights about whose better, Lucy sighs in complaint about this fighting mainly because she's not rescued a single 1 this week. Juvia looks at Gray with lovey dovey eyes thinking he's the best and that Natsu needs to back off.  
Juvia bent in to give Gray a kiss but he ended up pushing away saying, "We can't date, Lyon wants you and I have everything he wants.  
Lucy wishes she can tell her feelings to Nastu...  
Lucy blushes about that thought and found Gray in her face.  
Lucy asked, "Since when were you here?"  
Gray didn't answer.  
He grabbed her head and thought, I may not be able to have Juvia but no one wants Lucy and this will take some of the pain away.  
Gray kissed her hard not letting her push away.  
Natsu saw and began to run out of the room along with Juvia.  
Natsu didn't see Lucy trying to push away.  
Natsu liked Lucy ever since the day they meant but he never had the guts to say anything.  
Juvia cried on thinking why did Gray choose Lucy and not Juvia?  
Juvia saw Lucy trying to push away and thought why would she try to push away when she had the most awesome person kissing her.  
Juvia saw Natsu looking sad and wondered why.  
Juvia asked, "Natsu are you sad because of Gray kissing Lucy?"

Natsu nodded and said, "Why didn't she like me; why did she like him; I was the person who bought her here when she wanted to join so why him; what has he done for her?"  
Nastu was about to cry at that very moment he said that.  
Lucy finally managed to push Gray away.

Happy said, "Natsu is crying in the room."  
Lucy asked why.  
Happy said, "Because he likkkeeeees you.  
Lucy almost lightened up abit there but then Happy always says everyone likes everyone.  
But can Natsu actually feel the same about her and be crazy for her like she is for him?  
Lucy walked into the room Natsu was in and did find him crying...  
Lucy touched his shoulder and asked, "Nastu why are you crying is it because you didn't beat Gray?"

Natsu said, "You know why and lets not see each other anymore, I just can't stand your face."

Lucy said, "I don't like Gray; he just randomly kissed me and it was tough to push away; I don't know if this will get to your brain but I like you more than a friend and I wish it was you kissing me instead of him.  
Natsu blushed and was about to kiss Lucy after hearing those words.

Erza came in saying, "We have an important mission and puts 2 pictures down, 1 has a orange haired girl with big boobs named Orihime the other has a huge buff looking guy that looks mexican named Chad; we have to get these 2 to join us even if it means using force, this girl can heal people and make sheilds while this guy can transform his arms."  
Natsu and Lucy both nodded.  
Erza placed a 3rd picture down and said, "We should catch this guy if possible, his name is Ishida and is perhaps is the last quincy and is probally usful."  
Lucy and Natsu prepared the senkiamon.  
Before they left Gray, Happy, Wendy, Juvia, Michelle and Erza came along with alot of luggage as always.  
Natsu asked to talk to Lucy privatley before they left.  
Natsu asked, "Is it true or are you trying to hurt both Gray and I; I may not like him as much but I don't want someone to fool us both."

Lucy didn't respond.  
Lucy cupped her hands around his head and kissed him making sure he won't pull away.  
Lisanna walked in along with Mirajane and Elfman.  
Mirajane and Elfman didn't respond.  
Lisanna yelled, "Hurry up and lets go, next time when you do that get a room."  
Lisanna felt like some part of her is dying but didn't know why; is it because that she had an crush on Nastu and how Gildarts encouraged them to have a relationship. Natsu blushed and didn't hide how happy he was and the same went for Lucy.  
They went in the senkiamon on the search for Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.


End file.
